Kiara's first hunt/Main article
Kiara Kovu Nuka Pumbaa Timon Vitani Zira |outcome = Kovu is received into Simba's pride |appearances = The Lion King II: Simba's Pride }} Kiara's first hunt is Kiara's first solo attempt to hunt prey in the Pride Lands. Zira uses this event to help Kovu infiltrate the enemy pride. Information Background At Pride Rock, Kiara prepares for her first hunt. Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, her mother Nala, and the lionesses encourage her, but Kiara wants her father Simba to promise to have confidence in her and leave her alone to hunt. Simba, with a heavy heart, gives his word, but when Kiara disappears into the savanna, he directs Timon and Pumbaa to shadow her. The princess quickly locates a herd of antelope and tries to hunt, but accidentally makes a noise that scares them off. Kiara despairingly runs after them. In the meantime, Nuka and Vitani go to the abandoned Elephant Graveyard to ignite sticks. The Fire Timon and Pumbaa are looking for Kiara, hiding in the grass and behind rocks and trees, when Kiara again makes a noise that scares the herd. Timon and Pumbaa find themselves in the antelopes' way, and their screams cause Kiara to discover them. Angry that her father had lied to her, she runs away from her babysitters. At the same moment, Nuka and Vitani stand above the plains with their flaming sticks, watching Kiara. They run down the slope and set fire to the dry grass. While Nuka is thrilled to play an important role in the operation, Vitani acts more decisively and brutally drags her brother from the grasslands in order to make way for Kovu to do his job. When Kiara sees fire engulfing the savanna, she runs away. Observing the action from above, Zira orders Kovu to rescue the princess. Back at Pride Rock, Zazu tries to calm Simba's nerves, but when Simba catches sight of the fire in the distance, he orders Zazu to find Kiara. The fire continues to spread, and Kiara tries to rescue herself by climbing a tall rock. She almost falls, but manages to climb just before passing out. Kovu emerges from the smoke and heaves the unconscious Kiara onto his back. He then takes the princess through the fire to a nearby lake. Zazu sees the two and informs Simba of their whereabouts. When Kiara comes to, asking where she is, Kovu says that she has been safely returned to the Pride Lands. Kiara angrily tries to sidestep the stranger, but then realizes that it is her childhood friend, Kovu. Not a moment later, Simba appears and prohibits Kiara from any more hunts. She protests that everything had been fine, even before Kovu had intervened. Realizing who stands before him, Simba is outraged, but Rafiki calls to the king that Kovu had saved Kiara's life. Kovu in return asks to be received into the pride. Both Nala and Zazu agree that the king must repay his debt to Kovu. Simba decides to honor his father's laws and receives Kovu into the pride. Behind the scenes *Kiara's first hunt is referenced by Nala in the The Lion Guard episode "Battle for the Pride Lands"."Battle for the Pride Lands" Gallery Kiara_Departs.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3335.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3654.png KiaraFirevolution.png 18465.png Lionking2_2.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Lion King 2 Simba's Pride - Kiara's Hunt 720p HD|Kiara's first hunt The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride - Simba confronts Kovu HD|Simba confronts Kovu The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride - Kovu saves Kiara HD|Kovu saves Kiara References Category:Main articles